


Sacrifice of a Heart

by QueenofDarkness13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDarkness13/pseuds/QueenofDarkness13
Summary: short one-shot based from the new details of the KH3 trailer.





	Sacrifice of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is just a quick tid-bit that i may add into my KH series but unsure. this just popped into my head after i watched the newest E3 trailer reveal for KH3 so please don't hate. i know its rushed and random but i just wanted to put it out there. thnx!

Mina was in utter shock and fear as she was faced with both her parents and older brother under Xehanort’s control; the electric sting of the barrier behind her just confirmed the reality of the situation as she was being forced to fight them. She wrangled her brain for a way to get them all out of this situation but only one option came to mind and it was one that no one was going to like no matter the outcome.

‘Ami? I’m scared,’ she whispered in her heart.

A gentle warmth wrapped around her heart as if to comfort her; a motherly voice spoke in her head, ‘it is your choice my friend, but never forget that I will never give up on you.’

Taking a deep breath to calm her erratic heart, she held up her sword for all to see before throwing it away from her causing a loud outburst of confusion from her friends. She lifted her head high and walked confidently towards the Wayfinder trio; they looked confused and were unsure whether to attack until she walked right past them towards the old master who was watching with a genuine, curious look.

“I want to make a trade Xehanort,” Mina stated aloud trying to hide her fear.

“Oh? And what would that be my child,” he asked with an amused smile.

“I am willing to become a vessel to you if you release my family from your control and let them go back with my friends.”

Silence danced the battlefield as what she offered registered to everyone present, even the Organization members were stunned.

“MINA NO! DON’T DO THIS!”

The said brunette looked back to her friends and could feel her resolve breaking at seeing the heartbroken look both her boyfriend Riku and brother Sora were giving her. They had both nearly gone through the same thing but never willingly; swallowing her tears she turned her back to them and faced the old man once more.

“you might lose three vessels but I alone can make up for it as I’m sure you’ve seen what I can do, plus I don’t think having them would be very beneficial for your path forward.”

Behind her, the trio almost seemed to be taking in what she was saying; Terra, still under, took a shaky step forward as if to argue but couldn’t move farther than that.

Xehanort stepped away for a moment to contemplate this trade; by agreeing he would lose four not three since he had forced Vanitas and Ventus to merge again.

“What more could you offer than them child, if I may inquire,” he asked turning to the teen once more.

Mina knew this next step was risky but she would do anything for her family, even if it meant revealing her one of her darkest secrets that no one except two people in all the worlds knew the truth to. Holding out her right hand, she focused from within her heart and summoned her blade, gasps could be heard and a few swears; there in her hand a complete, darkened version of the legendary X-blade.

“I’m the only one who can do this Xehanort,” she proclaimed, “do we have a deal or not?”

The old master was smiling, if not a bit creepily, as if the universe just handed him everything on a plate.

He spoke no words, but simply held out his hand to the girl; Mina dismissed her blade and stepped forward.

“No tricks, no underlying schemes, you let them all go free or the deal is off,” she stated firmly.

“I do not plan to lose the golden goose my dear, so I shall not break this ‘contract’,” he agreed still holding out his hand further.

With a quick in-take of breath, she grasped his hand in hers and everything seemed to dwindle down into slow motion around her; she felt her body seize with a strange pain that pushed her to her knees as her heart tried to fight back but she had to give in.

The others watched in terror as what seemed to be auras of power leave Terra, Aqua and Ventus, causing them to collapse and then literally spear right through Mina’s back and fade into her body. Not even seconds after she fell to her knees she collapsed unconscious.

It seemed some unspoken minutes passed but Sora noticed the trio started to move, unsure of what their reaction would be.

Terra was the first to wake, his body feeling heavy and drained as he tried to push himself up; Aqua and Ven soon following, and looked around confused. All three eyes soon fell on the same unmoving body of the brunette teen mere feet from them, flashes in their minds of what transpired pushed them to try to reach her but were thrown away by the organization members.

Terra, first again, was quick to his feet as he tried to rescue his daughter but was blocked suddenly by a new assailant, one he wasn’t expecting.

“M-Mina?!”

Hit by a force of darkness he crumpled and was roughly kicked away; everyone looked at the teen in horror as she stood back straight, her voice haunting as she spoke while her hair slowly changed to grey.

“Mina….oh, I’m sorry but I’m afraid…”

She looked to them, fear striking every heart that cared for her,

“She’s dead…”

A pair of bright a golden eyes stared back at them.


End file.
